


Spring Fever ( Deleted Scenes )

by Starrylistories



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrylistories/pseuds/Starrylistories
Summary: A compilation of deleted scenes from Spring Fever.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapter 2.

Donnie deadpans. “What? It’s not like I’m asking you to bend me over and fuck me senseless.” His cool demeanor cracks, his posture stiffens as if just realizing the implication of his words.

Liquid heat pools into the slider’s loins at the suggestion. 

Leo licks his lips. “Do you want me to?”

His brother clenches his jaw, although his cheeks are flushed. “That’s… not the point.”

Leo just about blows a gasket at his lack of bravado.  _ Oh, come on, Donnie! Will it kill you to admit you’re hopelessly horny for me? _

He’s had enough of him beating around the bush. If his brother won’t say what he needs, then maybe it’s time for a new approach: bait and hook.

Leo trails a hand on the console of his supercomputer as he strides toward Donnie, a predator about to catch its prey. His change in demeanor seems to catch the Softshell off guard; he backs up slightly till he’s pressed against the table. His eyes widen when Leo leans forward and positions his hands on either side of his body, pinning him in place. 

Leo’s eyelids lowers, his pupils full. “So you’re telling me,” he begins, his voice honeyed. “That you’d rather dismiss the issue,”–he leans forward so their mouths are inches apart. He catches the glimmer of arousal in Donnie’s eyes, and Leo takes it as a sign to run his hand down his plastron. His twin shivers. “Then have me turn you around,” he says amid a soft churr, thrusting a leg between his thighs. He’s gratified to find the genius grinding against him, soft sighs escaping his lips. He’s affected, receptive. “And, in your own words, ‘fuck you senseless’?”

He’s close to the breaking point. Leo brushes his lips against his neck, under his chin, the thrum of his pulse. Donnie tilts his head back, latching onto Leo’s arms for balance. He’s trembling, his breaths growing uneven. “Leo…” 

The slider pulls back to look him squarely in the eyes. “So, I’ll ask you one last time, Donnie, baby. Would you like that?”

“For the love of God,  _ yes _ .”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during chapter 2.

“Nardo, can we have a word?” Donnie asks, gesturing towards his lab. “In private.”

Leo swallows thickly. “Yeah, sure, lead the way.”

The walk to the lab is mostly quiet with Leo trying to make small talk. It’s the only way to ease his nerves, but his twin merely answers in curt sentences. As Donnie inputs his security protocols, Leo rocks back and forth on his heels like a child ready to be reprimanded, although he has no idea whether or not that’s the case.

“What’s this about?” he asks, trying to keep his voice calm.

“I made a rather  _ interesting  _ discovery last night.”

Leo’s body locks up, his voice tight. “You don’t say.”

The door slides open and Donnie steps inside. He glances over his shoulder, unimpressed. "I don't have all day, Leo."

Leo forces his feet to move, although his legs are weirdly heavy, making every step an effort. He didn't want to just stand there gawking like an idiot.

Whenever he was in the presence of his intelligent brother, he strove to prove himself. But, most of the time, it backfired.

Once inside, the lights are dimmed, silhouetting the various equipment and minimal furniture. The only source of light are the pulsating purple accents on the walls and machines. Donnie knows his way around the place ( how could he not? ), prompting Leo to follow.

The door to the lab slams shut and locks, catching him off guard. He swivels on his heel, eyes as wide as saucers. One glance at Donnie confirms he did it via command on his wrist communicator.

_ Oh shit. _

Leo's heart pounds in his ears as he blinks in surprise. "Donnie?"

Donnie doesn't sit in his seat, choosing to lean against the console of his mainframe computer. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Getting “comfortable” usually meant leaning against or sitting atop of Donnie’s work area. So, Leo goes with the latter choice. Blueprints, machine parts, and prototypes clutters the table, mostly pushed to the side. It’s so unlike his brother to be unproductive. Leo clears off the surface, props himself up and lets his feet dangle off the edge. 

He plasters on a smile. “Sooo… you wanted to talk to me?”

“I have something I want to show you,” Donnie says, brandishing a remote. “Watch the screen.”

The screen flickers to life, displaying a live feed. When Leo squints at the date, he realizes it’s from last night, around the time he stopped by. Lo and behold, he sees himself in Donnie's doorway, peering inside. It gets worse when the channel switches to the inside of his own bedroom with Leo masturbating, audio and all.

Leo’s cheeks burns with embarrassment. He leaps to his feet with flippant gestures. “Look, Donnie. I can totally explain!” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative scene for chapter 2

  
After an eventful night, Donnie finds himself getting out of bed late. Was he really out of it? He rarely slept in. There’s no sign of his brothers or their father, so he has the kitchen to himself. There’s a note on the fridge about reheating this morning’s breakfast ( technically brunch by now ). He lets out a sigh, oddly wistful about the lack of company. 

He brews himself some coffee, warms up his breakfast in the microwave and eats alone at the kitchen table. He thinks of his brothers and their father gathered at the table, conversing, laughing, having a good time. He misses it. He didn’t have to behave like a hermit when he was in heat, but who could control themself in such an animalistic state of mind? The lack of self-control scared him.

“Hey, Donnie,” Leo’s voice calls from the doorway, his footsteps approaching him. “You’re up late.”

Donnie squares his shoulders, mentally preparing himself. He turns his head, sipping his coffee. “Hey, Nardo–” he nearly chokes on his drink when he sees Leo. 

The slider’s sporting an oversized purple t-shirt that drapes off his left arm. It skims the tops of his thighs, giving him a lovely glimpse of Leo’s long supple legs. He swallows, his tail throbbing in his pajama bottoms.

Leo strides to the refrigerator, opens the door and bends over. Donnie tries to avert his eyes, but finds himself drawn to his long striped tail. The appendage sways and flitters, the silt glistening with… is that what he thinks it is? Oh, for the love of science–

“I’m definitely craving some milk,” Leo says casually, taking out a carton. He shakes it, finding it empty. “Huh. Who put this in here? Oh well.” He goes to throw it away, making a circuitous route. “I know how you are about having milk in your cereal.”

Leo’s talking but none of it registers in Donnie’s ears. He’s too focused on his tantalizing scent and it’s enough to make him hot and bothered. Dear God, he’s going to lose his mind if he stays in here. What is Leo saying? Something about food, breakfast?

“What?” Donnie asks, genuinely confused.

For some inconceivable reason, Leo circles his chair and, without warning, sits down on his lap. To make matters worse, he wraps his arms around his neck. “I said aren’t you hungry?” the slider licks his lips, his pupils flared. “I certainly am.” 

Donnie swallows, sweat beading on his forehead. “I–I ate already.” 

Leo lets out a sigh, pouting. “That’s too bad, Dee. I was hoping for an afternoon delight. Maybe next time.”

Slowly Leo rises to his feet and heads to the cupboards. He grabs a Poptart from its box in the cabinet, opens the foil and sticks one into his mouth. 

Disappointment gnaws at Donnie’s gut for not pursuing intimacy, let alone keeping his brother there with him. It was obvious he wanted to spend some time with him. “Leo, wait–” he calls out, but by then, Leo’s left the room. 

Donnie merely sits in his chair, blinking, flabbergasted. What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another alternative scene around chapter 2-ish. In this scenario, Donnie would've given in earlier on to his desires and Leo. Leo would've taken a gentler approach to getting Donnie to admit what he needs. ( Full sex scene! )

Even from his position at the entryway, Donnie’s heady scent wafts in the air. Leo closes his eyes and inhales. It’s intoxicating.

Donnie’s bent over his work area, looking over paperwork and diagrams. After a moment, he lets out a frustrated groan, crumples up one of his ideas, and tosses it into a nearby trash bin. 

With his brother distracted, Leo seizes the opportunity. He manages to sneak up on him before wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. Donnie jumps at the sudden gesture, glancing over his shoulder, wide-eyed. “ _Leo_?”

“Did you miss me?” Leo teases, his lips curved into a self-satisfied smile, his eyes lidded. The aroma’s stronger now, more enticing. “Admit it. You did.”

Apparently the genius is in such a shock that he asks the most obvious question: “Leo, how did you–” he stammers. “–My security protocols–” 

“Portals, remember?”

Donnie lets out a huff, averting his eyes. “Right.”

“I’m bored,” Leo says, planting his chin atop his shoulder, gliding his hands over the front of his plastron. “Wanna have some fun with me?”

Donnie lets out a shaky gasp, his hands darting out to grip the edge of the table. “L–Leo, I’m trying to work here.”

There’s an array of blueprints, machine parts and unfinished prototypes littering Donnie’s workspace, mostly all pushed to the side and forgotten. It’s a blatant lie; Donnie was never unproductive.

“Emphasis on _try_ ,” Leo comments, unconvinced. He moves to give him space. He folds his arms and tilts his head to the side. “What’s the dealio, babe? You hardly spend any time with us lately,” he says, playing the guilt trip card. “Especially me. You know that hurts my feelings, right?”

Donnie gazes at him, his eyes remorseful. “Leo, it’s complicated–”

“No buts,” Leo knows him too well. The genius was quick to solve problems, but making them was another story. “I know you’re struggling with your heat cycle, Donnie,” he says, his voice growing somber. “But you know I’m here for you, right? All you have to do is ask and I’ll happily give whatever you need.”

Donnie gnaws on his bottom lip, his eyes downcast. His encouraging words seems to get through to him as if breaking an invisible wall. “Leo...”

Leo tilts his face back up to look at him, loving the pink tint to his cheeks. A gentle smile forms on his lips, his voice lowering into a coo. “Yes, Donnie, baby?”

Donnie lessens the gap between them, bringing his hands to rest against his plastron, his eyes resolute. “Kiss me.”

“Mmm… Gladly.”

Their mouths meet into a slow, chaste kiss, testing the waters. Eventually it grows deeper, passionate. Leo darts his tongue out to swipe his bottom lip, asking for entry. 

Donnie opens up for him, eager and receptive. “Ah... Leo.”

Oh, those were the sweet little sounds he wanted to hear.

Leo takes control of the kiss, one arm wrapped around Donnie’s waist while the other seeks out his tail. He’s pleased to find it swollen, slick with pre-cum. He glides his fingers over the sensitive appendage and gives it a squeeze. 

Donnie pulls back from the kiss to groan, his pupils flared with arousal. “I need you. Right here, right _now_.”

His words goes straight to Leo’s cock. He leans forward, his eyes twinkling with a sinful promise. “With pleasure.”

The pun goes unnoticed by the genius when he cups his face and pulls him into another searing kiss, all inhibitions gone. At one point Donnie backs up into the workbench, partially perched on it. Leo thrusts a leg between his thighs, being rewarded by his twin grinding against him. After making out for a while, Leo pulls away from the kiss to purr in his ear: “Let me suck you off.” 

“Mmm… please do.” 

The slider kisses his way from his lips, down his sturdy plastron, running his hands along his body as he lowers himself to his knees. Donnie lets out an excited churr, spreading his legs slightly. 

His sweet scent is intoxicating, wafting around Leo like a cloud. He couldn’t get enough of it.

Leo takes his tail into his hand and strokes the length of it, his fingers teasing the weeping silt. Already he can see the tip of his cock from inside. All he needs is a little coaxing. He swipes his tongue over the opening, giving it a long slow lick. 

“Ahh, Leo,” Donnie moans, tilting his hips forward. “Hah… just like that.”

His cock springs into the open, hard and wet, and just as impressive as Leo remembers it. He grasps him, wrapping his fingers around his throbbing hardness, although not entirely. Leo laps at the spade-shaped tip, tangy droplets coating his tongue before slipping it into his mouth. _Mmm._ With slow sucks and gentle nibbles, he directs his lidded gaze to Donnie’s face. He’s panting, his face and body trickling with sweat, his hands gripping the edge of the table as he watches the show. 

Knowing the genius’ eyes are on him hits Leo with a pang of arousal, loving the attention. His own cock is hard and dripping, demanding to be sated, but he ignores it in favor of pleasuring Donnie. _You’ll have your turn._

He takes him in inch by inch till it hits the back of his throat. He gags for a moment and pulls off to gasp for breath before reapplying himself. If only he had the softshell’s lack of a gag reflex. 

Donnie cradles his head, canting his hips evenly. He lets out a pleased churr, his eyes half-closed. "So good, Leo."

Leo loved being praised and hearing it from Donnie only heightens his actions. Leo bobs his head, moving with purpose now. With one hand, he caresses the rest he couldn’t fit into his mouth, while the other snakes between his thighs to pump himself.

The genius’ hips stutters, his thrusts growing erratic. “Oh God, Leo–I’m going to–”

No sooner does he say that, his release floods Leo’s mouth before the slider can react. Some of it dribbles out of the sides of his mouth, otherwise the slider eagerly accepts his offering. Being totally extra, he sticks his tongue out, his mouth coated in strings of come and saliva.

Donnie groans. “Damn, Leo.”

“You know I love how you taste, right?” 

“Yeah… you never cease to remind me.”

Leo rises to his feet and gets rewarded with a long kiss from Donnie. When they part for air, he opens his fanny pack and takes out a tube of lubricant. With a grin, he circles his finger in the air for the genius to turn around. “Now let me work my magic.”

Donnie bends over the table with his hands braced against the surface. He spreads his legs slightly, his position giving Leo a perfect view of his tail and ass. 

After lathering his fingers, Leo goes to work preparing him. He eases one finger into him, loving how Donnie moans as it fills him. He gyrates the digit, searching for his sweet spot. He pushes upwards, hitting it dead-on. 

Donnie lets out a choked gasp, pushing back against his finger. “Ahh! _Leo_!”

Leo licks his lips, leaning in close to ask. “More?”

“Please,” his brother pants.

That cute little plea doesn’t go unnoticed. Oh, he’ll make sure Donnie does it more often.

He adds another finger, the slickness of his walls making it easy to navigate. The constricting heat makes Leo wish it was his cock in place of his fingers. He tries out a few maneuvers till he brushes over that little bundle of nerves again. Donnie’s body quakes, his head bowed as strangled gasps escape his throat. Seeing his brother in such an undone state makes him restless. When Leo’s certain he’s thoroughly prepped, he withdraws his fingers. 

Donnie groans in displeasure.

Leo makes quick work of coating himself in lubricant, stroking his straining cock as he does so. “Patience, babe.” He caresses the back of his thighs before moving up to grab his hips, pulling him backwards to grind his cock against his ass. Leo groans at the delicious friction. “Your ass is perfect, Dee.”

“Please, Leo,” Donnie says, his voice desperate. “Don’t make me wait.”

“I’ve got you,” Leo promises, quelling his teasing. He guides himself to his entrance, and without warning, sinks to the hilt in one go. Donnie’s tight rippling passage is heavenly, encompassing. He lets out a moan, already lost in pleasure. “Damn… you’re… ah… so tight, babe.”

Donnie gasps underneath him, quivers wracking his frame. He grips the table edge, his head bowed, letting out labored breaths. “O–oh _God_.” 

Concerned, Leo leans over to plant soft kisses along his neck. “You okay?”

“Y–yeah. You can... ahh… move.”

Biting his bottom lip, Leo pulls halfway out before pushing back in. Slow and gentle. He can work up to a faster pace when the time comes. 

“You feel so good around me, Dee,” Leo purrs, savoring this moment, their closeness, everything. He glances down to watch his cock appear and disappear out of Donnie, leaving a glistening sheen from their fluids. Damn, he loves that.

“I’ve… ah… missed your cock,” Donnie moans, pushing back against Leo’s thrusts. “Hah… missed being with you.”

Leo’s cheeks warms at his words, touched. “Mmm… I missed you too, Dee.”

“Please, Nardo... Ah… Give me more.”

Leo lets out a breathless chuckle. “Hold on tight, babe.”

He increases his pace, pulling out entirely before sliding back in, his thrusts going deeper and faster each time. Sweat drips down his face and neck from the effort but it’s so worth it. At one point, he brushes over Donnie’s prostate, making the softshell jolt and cry out.

“Oh God, Leo!” 

“Found that spot, huh?” Leo chuckles, keeping his pace brisk, hitting paydirt every time. Donnie’s walls clenches around him, milking him for his come greedily.

Leo throws his head back with a drawn-out groan. 

Oh, that feels so damn _good_. 

His heart swells with pride that only _he_ could make his genius brother turn into a moaning, incoherent mess. Donnie only utters sobs and churrs, begging for more, for him to go faster, _harder_. Leo doesn’t hesitate to pound into him now, the rhythmic slaps of skin-against-skin resounding in the air. His nails digs into his flesh, leaving marks in their wake. He leans forward and tilts Donnie’s face towards his, capturing his mouth into a desperate kiss.

Donnie parts from the kiss to moan aloud. “Leo–I’m close–”

Leo maneuvers a hand around to grasp him, pumping him in quick, tight motions. “Ahh… come for me, Donnie, baby.” 

“ _Leo_!” Donnie wails, his come erupting from his cock, making a big mess all over the place.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Leo groans when he clenches around him like a vice, meeting his peak soon after. He shudders and gasps for breath, his head swimming. That… that was mind-blowingly _good_.

They stay still for a moment, struggling to catch their breaths. Eventually Leo pulls out of him and helps Donnie stand up properly albeit on wobbly legs. 

  
Leo smirks, admiring his handiwork: the come dripping out of Donnie’s hole and down his thighs, the hickeys and marks on his body. _He got it good._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another alternative scene where Donnie gives in to Leo; this time on his own accord.

Donnie's lying in bed, idly pumping his cock to vivid images of Leo. Their frequent yet brief encounters have done a number on him, refusing to leave his mind, his body demanding to be thoroughly sated. He's unable to be fully satisfied with his hand or his expansive array of sex toys. As much as he’s been in denial with his needs, tonight he can’t find a reason to resist him or his own desires anymore.

With a newfound resolve, he climbs down the steps of his bed.

He slips on a royal-purple robe and fastens it. He hopes the bulge in the front isn’t noticeable if he encounters anyone.

Donnie strodes through the silent lair, emboldened by his heat and his own feelings.

He makes it to Leo’s room and takes a deep breath before venturing inside.

\--------

“Nardo,” Donnie murmurs, fiddling with the front of his silk robe.

Leo stirs in his sleep, mumbling, still in the midst of dreaming. 

Donnie takes a hesitant step forward into the room. He shimmies out of the garment, letting it fall to the floor before placing one knee onto the mattress. The sudden motion and squeak of the bed springs causes Leo’s eyes to flutter open. He sits up, blinking, dazed.

Leo half expects himself to be dreaming when his twin clambers onto the bed, his sweet and heady scent of arousal wafting into his nose. He takes a long whiff of it, already feeling the front of his pajama bottoms tighten with excitement. 

As if sensing his disbelief, Donnie reaches out to cup his cheek and plants a chaste kiss to his lips. “You’re not dreaming, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Can’t sleep?” Leo asks in a strangled voice when his twin straddles him.

“It’s hard to focus on sleep,” Donnie all but purrs, his thumb sweeping over Leo’s bottom lip. 

Leo's eyes roves Donnie’s naked supple body. His brother’s face is flushed and sweaty, his eyes clouded with lust. 

“I need you, Nardo,” Donnie moans, grinding against his thigh. “A blue dildo will only get you so far… I need something much more effective in knocking me out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few alternatives versions of this scene, so I spliced them together into this one-shot.


End file.
